megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dahn
'Dahn Tsukigata ' is a character from Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Appearances *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Personality Dahn is a rash, hard-headed individual who does whatever he needs to do in order to help those he cares about. Despite appearances he is much smarter than he looks and knows that he can't just do what he wants without having some sort of plan if it affects more than just the people he cares about. Dahn finds the Tento Lords to be ugly and hates them, but he respects and likes their brethren the Mushibito. Profile ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Dahn is the red-armored masked man in the title. Akane Narita hired Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV of the Narumi Detective Agency to search for him. He is given as a 25-year old man who is suspected to be involved in the mysterious incidents that are happening in the Capital. It is revealed that Dahn ran away from his hometown and stole the Luck Locust from his own clan, The Tsukigata Clan. He uses the Luck Locust to drain all the luck from the people in the Capital in order for him to become The Abaddon King (The Insect King) so that he could save his sister from being married to the Tento Lords after witnessing what had happened to the previous woman that married to the Tento Lords. He sees Raidou Kuzunoha XIV as an obstacle as both of them crossed path with each other and ended up battling with one another because Raidou continues to bring a halt to his plan to save Akane. Later, it is also revealed all of this started by the spark that was ignited by The Blond Young Man (Louis Cyphre), who revealed that King Abaddon was the secret to defeating the Tento Lords. Doing what he thinks it is the only way to save his sister, Dahn continues to summons the Destroyer Apollyon, who proceed to cause mass destruction in the city. After learning that he is unable to become The Abaddon King, Dahn was devastated as he had failed to save Akane, and opened a portal into the Abyss in the process. Sulking on his lost, he stayed at Narumi Detective Agency while many Apollyons continue to wreck havoc in the city and eventually go to his village. Narumi managed to persuade Dahn to help him collecting all the luck locust while Raidou thinks a way to stop The Abaddon King awakening. Dahn then appeared in the final dungeon alongside Akane, where depending on Raidou's Alignment, the ending changes slightly. If Lawful, Dahn will sacrifice himself by taking on the mask, power, and title of King Abaddon, and Raidou will have to kill this possessed Dahn to weaken Shinado. If Raidou's Alignment is Chaotic or Neutral, Akane will sacrifice herself despite Dahn's wishes and he will help no further. At the ending, Dahn is shown to travel along with the Mushibito to redeem himself, honoring his promise to Akane to reform. The spirit of Akane is shown watching him as he walks off. Trivia * Dahn's arm is completely dark underneath his outfit thanks to the Death Ward he uses to control the Luck Locust. Stats First Boss Fight Second Boss Fight Dahn The Direct (Law) Gallery Category:Chaos-Aligned Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Enemies Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Allies